What Happened To Lily Potter?
by mistyblue814
Summary: After being kidnapped when she was younger, Lily Luna Potter had to grow up the rest of her life in constant control of her parents. She suffers from depression and realizes that she doesn't know what Lily Luna Potter is supposed to be. That is until she talks with Scorpius Malfoy, who wants to help her. However, it will lead them far into the unknown. (I do not own Harry Potter).


**PREFACE**

Harry watched Lily as she held her mother's hand, looking at the clown that was making faces to her and making her a balloon animal. It was a warm summer evening and there was a carnival in town. He knew that the kids would love to see it. Ron, Hermione, Rose, and hugo had made their way as well, going with James and Albus to go on some rides.

Happy looked down at his five year old daughter who giggled and shyly thanked the clown as he made her a hat with a swan on it out of balloons. Ginny thanked the clown as well before her and Harry began walking away. Lily looked around and saw the Ferris Wheel in the air. She stared at it in wonder before she turned to her father. The little redhead got on her tip toes and tried to make the cutest face she ever could when she begged her parents, "mummy, daddy? Can I go on it?"

Ginny looked up at the Ferris Wheel and she looked back at Harry, who was thinking as well. Lily was small for her age. He wondered if they would let her on. Although, he had heard Hermione say that she would get in line with the kids there, so even if Lily couldn't go on, Ron and Hermione would be able to stay with her. Plus, it would give Harry and Ginny a chance to spend some time alone, get supper and maybe do some things themselves.

Harry looked at Ginny and he told her, "well, the others are there. She could go on with Teddy, James, and Albus if they let her."

Ginny thought for a moment. She didn't want the little girl out of her sight.

But what harm could come?

Upon hearing that her brothers were there, Lily got even more excited, "can I go with them? Please please please please?"

Harry sighed and so did Ginny. They looked at each other and Harry shrugged, "what could happen?"

He went through his pocket and he gave the little redhead in a ponytail some tickets that would allow her on the ride. The child held them tightly and with pride as she jumped up and down with excitement. Ginny smiled and Harry told Lily, "I want you to go straight to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, okay? Nothing else. Do you understand Lily?"

Ginny looked at Harry, almost angrily, "Harry we can walk her. She's too young."

Harry shook her head, "it'll give us a bit of a break. She can do it. It's just down the path. She'll probably just turn the corner and she will be right there."

The redhead mother was silent for a couple of seconds before she nodded and looked down at Lily, "sweetheart, can you promise to be a good girl and do just that. Go straight to your brothers and aunt and uncle?"

The little girl smiled, "I promise."

Ginny sighed and told her, a small smile forming on her face, "Alright. We'll see you soon okay. Be safe!"

Little Lily smiled and she nodded before giggling, running off in the direction of the Ferris Wheel, her little blue dress moving with her. Ginny and Harry watched her until she turned a bend. Ginny let out a sigh and Harry told her, "she'll be okay."

Ginny looked at her husband as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, walking her to a direction to some food.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on one of the benches, smiling. It had been maybe an hour. Things were peaceful and the carnival was winding down as it was almost going to close for the night.

Harry saw Hermione and Ron walk over with the kids and they had smiles on their faces.

"Well, we've taken all that we can from tonight. The kids are getting tired." Ron told Harry and his sister.

"Are not." James tried to say stubbornly. He was too old to fall asleep at such an early time. It was barely dark.

Hermione looked at the two on the bench and she looked around before she turned back to her friends. She asked them, "where's Lily?"

Harry scrunched his face up, confused, "what are you talking about? She's with you is she not?"

It was at this point that Ginny looked at the group of kids with Hermione and Ron. Their little red child in a blue dress was not there. Ginny sat straight up, looking around, panic already beginning to take an effect, "Hermione she met you at the Ferris Wheel didn't she?"

Hermione stared at Ginny as she began to fill herself in on the situation. Harry himself stood up, the idea hitting him hard as well. His little girl wasn't there. She never arrived at the Ferris Wheel. He knew Hermione's answer before she would be able to utter it. If Lily hadn't made it there then where was she? She was smart. She knew to go to a worker or security for help to find her parents. She would have done that a while ago. It was an hour ago. She hadn't been walking past them. Was she still in the carnival grounds?

Hermione paled and she shook her head, "no…no I haven't seen her since we left you three at the bouncy slide."

Ginny looked at James, Albus, and Teddy, "did you three see Lily?"

The boys could already sense that something was wrong, but they shook their head as well. Ginny looked up at Harry worriedly and Harry told her, "I'll start talking to the security guards, see if they know anything, maybe she's still around."

Ron stepped in, taking his sister's arm, "I'll take these five to mum's and I'll get Dad, get him and our family to come here, help us search. She wouldn't have gotten far. Lily's a smart girl."

Ginny knew what that meant. It was that either Lily was with an officer, trying to find her parents now or someone had taken her by force. Lily was not one to sit back, and her parents told her many times to be weary of strangers. She wouldn't just leave the carnival with a random person unless she was forced to.

Harry nodded and he looked at Ginny, "we'll find her. I promise."

But deep down inside, even Harry was not sure. He would feel better once his friends and family came to help him look and that his sons would be with Molly. She would keep them safe. Until then, Harry needed to find his daughter, his little smiling Lily with her long red hair in a ponytail, her blue dress bouncing as she did.

He needed to see that smile again. He needed it, and it made his heart race that even if he was going to try and deny it, there was the possibility that Lily was not here. That he might not see that beautiful smile ever again.

It wasn't until two weeks later when Lily was found. After searching in every place of the carnival and the set up vehicles, the guards and the Weasley family found nothing of Lily. After issuing a missing person alert, someone had come to speak of a little girl who looked like Lily being carried out of the carnival kicking and screaming that she didn't want to leave. The person leading her was a brown haired woman with a short bob.

Harry and Ginny hadn't slept for those two weeks. They were up each night, at the kitchen counter drinking coffee or tea to try and calm their nerves. They were getting desperate. There was a hole in them every time that they went upstairs. They had to shut Lily's door, but it was still a haunting empty presence that she just wasn't there.

Hermione and Ron came over as much as they could and Neville took time off from Hogwarts to help as well. Everyone was looking for Lily. Their family and friends hated to see Harry and Ginny in the state that they were. Constantly tired, but also constantly weary and alert. They hadn't let their sons leave the house, too afraid that they would lose them as well. They already lost one of their babies. They couldn't handle loosing another.

After the warning went out, more people started to bring in their stories. After the first week, people were able to get a sketch of the woman. After giving it to the public, a couple of people came to the police, all of them identifying the sketch as the same person: Margaret Brown. She was described as living with her husband and that neither of them were violent or mad, but that the picture looked like her. Margaret was a witch, her husband a wizard. They were part of the magical world and Harry suspected that they wanted a piece of him, the Boy Who Lived. He just couldn't understand why they would take his daughter.

It was the best lead. After going into the house, the officers found Lily in her own room upstairs. It was a child's room. She was playing with dolls and it seemed that there was no damage done to her, but when the officers mentioned that she would be going home, she smiled and hugged him so that he would carry her out.

At the first news that Lily was found, Harry and Ginny went straight to the station and there Lily was, sitting on a chair. She looked the same but she was wearing different clothes, pants and a yellow t-shirt. She was trying to explain to the police what happened, but when she saw her parents in the room, she hopped off of the chair and ran into her mother's arms. Ginny held the girl tightly, kissing her forehead as Harry hugged them both.

"I didn't want to go Mommy. I promise. I was going to go to the Ferris Wheel, just like you said," the little girl told them, "she tried to say she was my mummy, but she lied. I didn't want to go with her. I was going to Aunt Hermione."

Harry kissed her forehead, "I know. We know. It's not your fault." Ginny kissed her daughter's cheek one more time and it was then Harry saw her tears of joy. He barely noticed that he was making some himself. Lily was alive, talking to them.

The officer walked up to the three having their reunion and told Ginny and Harry, "it seems that no harm was done to her. After Lily explained that nothing happened, we took her to have a physical look over just in case, but nothing seems out of place."

Harry nodded and took tighter hold of his wife, Lily between them. Lily was safe. That was all he could think about. He would never let anything come to hurt her ever again.

**((I know that this preface doesn't have a lot of answers and is quick and doesn't have a lot of information to it, but it was created this way for the reason as it is how Lily remembers it, quick, very vague memories. Please tell me what you think? :D))**


End file.
